A Dozen Or So Drabbles
by Bittersweet x
Summary: Probably a lot more than a dozen. A series of completely unrelated drabbles, generally centering around one character. Requests are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_A Dozen or So Drabbles_

** Probably a lot more than a dozen drabbles about every one in the Harry Potter universe that I can possibly be bothered to write about. Basically plot bunnies that wouldn't work as real stories.**

James carefully maneuvered the enormous sign that he had worked so very hard on across the air with his wand, balancing precariously on the edge of his broomstick. Just a little higher..just a _littttle _higher..there!

He looked proudly at the bright red flag, stretching from one Quidditch goal post to another. It read, in giant letters, a desperate plea for a certain girl to meet him in Hogsmeade.

He admired his handiwork for all of thirty seconds before tipping off the edge and falling down fifty feet.

A concussion and cracked skull later, Lily Evans would still not go out with him.

He was not impressed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Padfoot! Hey PADFOOT!"

"Hey, James."

James skidded to a halt and collapsed next to his best friend, who was sitting quietly by the lake, eyes troubled, looking deep in thought. No one had seen him since breakfast, where had received quite a vile exploding letter from his mother.

Sirius sighed and looked at James wearily.

The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I hate her so much," Sirius said finally, sounding and looking so sad it would probably have tugged at Voldemort's heartstrings. "But she's not s'posed to hate me back."

James sighed. "I know," he said softly, clapping Sirius on the back. "I know."

For today, that was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

One cool morning, after Petunia Dursley had laid Dudley down for his nap, she found herself drifting outside in the nippy November air, and for some reason – she hadn't the faintest idea why – she suddenly felt a surge of feelings she hadn't experienced for years.

Anger.

Hatred.

_Discontentment._

She had everything she wanted, didn't she? A wonderful husband, an adorable baby boy, her freak sister well out of her life.

But she felt, somehow, that it wasn't enough. Her childish daydreams were coming back to her – traveling the world with Lily, having millions of to-die-for handsome suitors who were all madly in love with her, eighty five novels penned, a pet cobra..

_Maybe I'll call Lily, _she found herself thinking. _Maybe I'll make a way to find the dreams come true._

But Petunia never got the chance, and she did not make her dreams come true, and she did not get in touch with Lily, and instead she locked away her heart and her dreams and never thought of them again. For you see, the next morning when she woke up, she found herself reading a letter that said Lily was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so tired," moaned Sirius wearily, lying on his bed surrounded by textbooks. "And I still have eight pounds of homework to do."

"That's what you get for leaving it so late," reproved Remus.

"...Reeemus? Do you want to do me a fav – "

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pleaseeeeeee?"_

"..Oh FINE!"


	5. Chapter 5

"OFF WITH YOUR _HEAD!" _shouted Lily Luna Potter triumphantly, pointing her wand at her brother.

Albus lowered reading glasses. "Lily, have you been reading _Alice in Wonderland _again?"

"...Mayyyyyyyyybe."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Rosie."

"Hi Roxy," said Rose Weasley absently, dusting a stray red lock out of her brown eyes. She was sitting curled up in the Ravenclaw common room, by the wonderful magical fire, sending lively blue sparks into the air.

Roxanne Weasley dropped down in a chair next to her cousin and best friend. "Whatcha reading?"

Rosie flipped the cover around to show her. "_The Angel Experiment, _by James Patterson. It's part of the _Maximum Ride _series."

"I swear you've read them about eight times each," observed Roxanne. "That good?"

Rosie sighed, marking her page reluctantly and snapping her book closed. "No, not really. It's full of plot holes, and starts that don't lead anywhere, and some really random out-of-character bits, and the author doesn't kill _anyone, _at least he hasn't yet.."

"So why do you read it?"

Rosie grinned. "The main guy is hot."

* * *

><p><strong>That right there is my tribute to my <em>Maximum Ride <em>love/hate relationship. Rosie's look on the series has essentially become mine, ever since the atrocity that was the last book.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not tired, Mummy," complained four year old Lily Luna, squiggling around on her mother's king bed.

Ginny sighed. "HARRY!" she yelled. "AL! JAMES!"

The boys of the house, who had been playing Quidditch right outside the bedroom window, came in immediately.

"Lie down with Lily," implored Ginny. "I'm exhausted.."

"Daddy! Al! Jamie!" Lily squealed. Her brothers grinned and flopped down on the bed. Their father stretched out besides them.

The family talked for hours, between all of them and about everything and nothing. Pretty soon, Harry closed his eyes and James curled up in a ball next to his mother and Lily and Ginny both dropped off to sleep.

"We're all gonna fall asleep here," predicted Al sleepily, unusually wise for a seven year old, as he nestled in the crook of his father's elbow.

"Not sleeping," muttered Harry, yawning. "Just..closing my eyes.."

The Potter family slept, curled up together like wolves in a pack, until dawn.


	8. Chapter 8

"Meda?"

Andromeda looked through the canopy of leaves down at her sister, who was staring hopefully up at her.

"Mm, Narcy?"

"Meda, will you play with me, please?"

Andromeda yawned and stretched across the branches of her tree, where she had spent approximately three fourths of seven years. "Come on up, Narcy," she said lazily.

The five year old's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "Really?" she squealed. "_Really?"_

"Why not?" said Andromeda lightly. "I'll read to you."

Narcissa clapped her tiny hands. "Help me up?" she implored.

Andromeda smiled and extended a hand. She carefully maneuvered her little sister through the branches with a combination of guiding her herself and directing her which branch to step on, until the two sisters were perched side-by-side in the tree.

Andromeda opened her book again and began to read out loud. "In a hole in the ground lived a Hobbit.."

Even after fights and screams and estrangement and war and losing everyone and picking up the pieces and finally, finally reuniting, Narcissa always regarded the day her big sister let her climb up in that tree the best day of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey – um – Lily?"

Lily Evans turned on her heel and raised her eyebrows. James Potter, as popular as a first year could get, never without his grin, never without his friends, never speaking a word to her, was hurrying across the hall behind her, looking extremely nervous and uneasy, without any of his friends.

"What, Potter?"

James blushed. "I just..I just thought that..um..I just wanted to tell you have really nice.." He went redder still. "Um, you have rlnihay," he said quickly.  
>"<em>What?"<em>

It was quite possible to fry an egg on James's face, but he was determined to complete his mission. "You have..really..nice..hair."

He would light on fire any second, now.

Lily felt heat rise to her face, as well as an inexplicable smile. Her hands went immediately to her locks, two bright red braids streaming down her back, knotted with a small hair-tassel."Thanks, James," she said, biting her lip. "That was..um..nice of you."

James nodded quickly. "Yeah. Yeah. Um, you do. Okay, bye!"

He ran off, leaving Lily with a smile still playing across her lips.

Several years later, on her wedding day, she walked down the aisle with a bouquet of lilies, a beautiful wedding dress, and red, waist length braids falling down her back.


	10. Chapter 10

"P!"

"Q!"

"R!"  
>Remus walked into the Marauders' dormitory.<p>

"L!" shouted Sirius.

"M!" called out James.

"T.5!" bellowed James.

Remus blinked. "What the _hell _are you two doing?"

James and Sirius looked at each other, bewildered. "I don't really know," said James slowly.

"Yeah, Peter just yelled, L! And he walked off, so we had to carry on," explained Sirius.

Remus buried his head in his hands. "I knew I shouldn't've walked into their compartment."


	11. Chapter 11

"Fred, why aren't you sleeping?" demanded a bleary-eyed Arthur Weasley, walking into the bedroom of his two year old twin sons. Fred was sitting solemnly awake on his bed, observing with all the importance of a two year old his brother, younger by a minute and a half, who was sleeping soundly.

"I'm takin' care o' George, Daddy," explained Fred. "Or a robber migh get 'im."

The next morning, when he came in to wake them, Fred was fast asleep on George's bed, one arm draped around his brother's shoulder, protecting him from every evil of the world. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Tickle tickle tickle!" cooed Charlie, bending over his little sister and tickling her until she positively screamed with laughter. "Tickle tickle tickle tickle, Ginny!"

"Cha – Cha – Cha'ee!" squealed the two year old. "STOP! STOP!"

"More? More? Okay!"

Ginny screamed with joy.

Suddenly, Charlie was struck with the realization that this baby, his sister, his baby sister, was going to grow up someday, and see how horrible the world really could be. She'd have her heart broken and she'd shed so many tears. She'd have to suffer through being scorned for her shabby robes and listen to the distasteful mutters of _blood-traitor _behind her back.

Overwhelmed with emotion, he gathered his sister in his arms and held her tightly for a moment.

With all the carefulness of a two year old, Ginny patted her brother's cheek. "Don' sad," she consoled.

Charlie grinned, back to earth. Indeed, someday Ginny would grow up and have to face the evils of the world.

But with six brothers behind her, she would also see the beauties of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Thunder crashed. Lightening flashed. A little boy scampered out from a bedroom, ran across the hall, and darted into another, larger bedroom, then leaped onto the bed.

"_Ow!" _grunted James as his little brother landed on him. "Geroff me, Snape!"

The eight year old boy pulled away. "My name is _not _Snape!" he huffed. "It's _Al!"_

"Yeah, whatever, Snape. What're you doing here!"

"'Sraining," explained Al, lying down on James's bed and wrapping the covers round him. "I don't like rain."

"Go 'way, Al," groaned James, "you're like eight, man, and I'm _ten, _for crying out loud, we can't go sleeping in the same bed.."

"I'm seven, smart one."

"Well, that'd make me nine, wouldn't it, and I'm _not _nine."

"..."

"..."

"...Yeah you are."

"Oh, shut up. You're still not – "

Thunder crashed. Al screamed.

James sighed, his heart grudgingly melting. "You'd better stay on your side of the bed," he grumbled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Luna?" said Rolf Scamander quietly.

Luna dipped her feet into the lake Rolf had taken her to and smiled serenely at her best friend. "Yes?"

Rolf looked thoughtful and calm, as he said, very quietly, "I just realized that I love you."

Luna merely looked at him. "I know," she said, equally as quietly.

They got married a week later. There was no point in delaying, after all, as they'd been friends for nearly sixteen years, and had been in love for at least ten without realizing it. They didn't go for a large wedding, because that type attracts Nargles. They had a small yellow ceremony with Xenophilius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, little James Sirius as ringbearer, Rosie as flower girl, Hermione and Ginny as bridesmaids, with various friends and family of Rolf grinning in the back. They moved into a little cottage called Humdinger Hollow, and they peacefully lived out eternity together, and it was very good.

**I don't know why, but I really love this one :)  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

"My hair is wet," said Ginny through gritted teeth.

"That's the point," said Harry. He tossed another water balloon at her.

She caught it.

"Oh no," muttered Harry.

She grinned wickedly.

Harry ran.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why Ginny and Harry are playing with water balloons, but I do imagine them to be married already by this point :P Apparently my mind works in strange ways.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

"Her name is Nymphadora," beamed Andromeda as a fourteen year old Sirius cradled his brand new baby cousin in his arms, his face alight.

"God, Meda, she's gorgeous."

"Isn't she?"

"Definitely worth running away.."

"Definitely." Andromeda sat down heavily next to her cousin. "Speaking of running away.."

Sirius looked at her and bit his lip, looking worried for the first that evening. "Who told you?"

"I figured it out. When are you planning to?"

"Next summer. I'm pretty sure I'll figure something out for school fees, but if I don't, I want to have taken my O.. I'll move in with the Potters, and then I'll collect the money Uncle Alphie left me and – "

"Brilliant, Sirius," said Andromeda, beaming again, and she meant it.


	17. Chapter 17

"What would happen if we hated each other?" asked Victoire abruptly.

Teddy looked up from his book, brushing his hair, ink black today, out of his eyes. "What are you on about, Toire?"

"I mean, we're best friends," explained Victoire impatiently, jumping down from her bed and taking his book from his hands so as to force her best friend to look at her. "But what would happen if we weren't? Everyone would be terribly disappointed, wouldn't they? Because you were the one born in the middle of a war, and you were their hope, and I was the one born after the war, and I was their recovery. We were _supposed _to be friends. We were _meant _to be friends. If we weren't, how d'ya think everyone would respond?"

Teddy considered this. "If we weren't friends," he said slowly, "then my world would've been a very sad, sad place indeed."

Victoire flushed, but she smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Teddy closed his eyes and concentrated. He smiled and went into his best friend's room, his hair black and his eyes green.

Victoire looked up. "Hey, Teddy," she said absently, before returning to her poetry notebook.

Teddy smiled and sat down next to her, euphoria bubbling quietly in his chest. "H-e-e-y," he drawled.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Victoire after a moment.

"Oh, nothing." It was a lie, of course.

He had just learned that Victoire was the only person who, no matter how much like his Uncle Harry he looked like, would see no one except him.


	19. Chapter 19

The substitute nervously cleared her throat as she reached the next name on the role call. "Al-bus Sev-er-us Potter?" she pronounced.

The boys exploded in laughter. Al went red.

"Just Al," he mumbled. "Please. Just Al."

"Oh, but Albus _Severus!" _cried the substitute, inducing more laughter. "Such an _honorable _name, such a, such a – aren't you _so _proud?"

Al looked very much as if the floor was an inviting place to sink into. He went redder. "Al," he insisted.

"Severus," mused the substitute, apparently not hearing him. "After Snape, of course?"

"Professor Drew," spoke up Rosie, looking pleasantly furious at the back of the room, "will you please call my cousin Al? If you don't, I may or may not injure someone." She casually picked up her heavy copy of _Hogwarts, A History._

Immediately, the class went silent.

Professor Drew scanned the class seating arrangements. "Rosalinda Hermione Weasley?" she asked.

Rosie and Al simultaneously lay their heads on their desks. It was going to be a very long day indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>This is sort of based off my own experience. I saw something like this happening, anyway. Although there was no Rosie to interfere. :P <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Most of this chapter isn't mine; all the bold bits are directly taken from _Lord of the Rings, Book I, Part II. _Go read it. **

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Lily sat in the Owlery, legs dangling out the window, her owl on her elbow. She stroked her. "Elwiiinggg," she drawled.<p>

"You're going to fall out and break your neck like that, y'know."

Lily almost _did _fall out at the sudden noise, but luckily she caught her hand on a jutting out brick and slung herself back into the Owlery. She spun around, only to see James Potter. "What're you doing here?"

James ignored her. "Elwing," he mused. "_Lord of the Rings?"_

"Wha – yeah," said Lily intelligently, startled. "You – ?"

"Mum'd read it to me," explained James. "Every night, starting when I was seven, til we got through the entire saga. Epic."

"Definitely," agreed Lily, somewhat shocked still. Of all people to know the origin of her owl's name, James Potter was not one she'd expected.

"Elwing," he repeated. Then he smiled and – suddenly, he began to hum, and then he began to sing.

"_**There flying Elwing came to him**," _he began softly.

Shocked again, _almost _into silence, Lily automatically picked up. "_**And flame was in the darkness lit**.."_

"**_More bright than light of diamond,_**" James continued, "_**the fire upon her carcanet..**"_

"_**The Silmaril she bound on him,**" _whispered Lily, "_**and crowned him with the living light and dauntless then with burning brow he turned his prow; and in the night from Otherworld –** "_

_ "**Beyond the sea Sea, there strong and free a storm arose, a wind of power in Tarmenelllllllllll, paths that seldom mortal goes, his boat with biting breath, as might of death across the grey,**" _drawled James, and they finished the verse together.

**"_And long-forsaken seas distressed, from east to west he passed away.."_**

They looked at each other, both breathless and pink, and smiled sheepishly.

"You sing beautifully," whispered Lily.

"You do too," whispered James.

"_Ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh,_" came a drawl from the doorway.

James spun around, bright red. "Shut UP, Sirius!" he yelled.


	21. Chapter 21

"Victoire?"

"What, Teddy?"

"What does your name mean?"

"In French, ya mean?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you studying French? Shouldn't you know?"

"Stop teasing, Toire, I'm failing it and you know it. What does it mean?"

"Well, well. I've never studied French a day in my life and I'm two years younger than you, you've studied French since you were ten, which is like, ten years, and – "

"Toire! French is literally your _first language!"_

"It's my one and a half language, Teddy. _Je parle francais et anglais, mais – _"

"Speak English, will you?"

"You sound like Albus talking to Rosie, except you're being serious."

"No, no, James is Sirius. James Sirius."

"Anyway, you wanted to know.."

"What your name meant."

"You could've asked!"

"You – "

"It means victory, silly."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sort of anticlimatic."

"Why?"

"I thought it meant, like, love. I was just making sure..good thing, too."

"Mm..why did you want to know the French word for love?"

"How _do _you say love in French?"

"Why did you want to know?"

"Tell me first, then I swear I'll tell you."

"_Amor._"

_"Je l'amor tu, ma victoire._"

"That's really terrible French, y'know, completely broken, your French teacher was – wait _what _did you say?"

"I love you, my victory."

"..."

"Well, that's one way to do it, I s'pose."

"Yeah.."

"Teddy?"

"Y-yes?"

"I do too."

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE TeddyToire! LOVE IT SO MUCH! :P In case you couldn't, y'know, tell from this story. Also: I know my French is terrible, despite having studied it for two years. Google Language Tools has failed me many a time, and I fully realize it could fail me here as well, so I apologize to you French speakers in any case. I was trying to get Victoire to say at the beginning<strong> "**I speak French and English, but - ". **


	22. Chapter 22

"They're horrible," said Sirius angrily, lying back on his bed, holding a letter above him, hands shaking. "They're _horrible!_"

"I know," said Remus wearily, voice echoing through the dark of the dormitory.

"I mean, first they called _me _a blood-traitor, then they called _Meda _a blood-traitor, and now they're ranting about _you _lot, too?"

"I know," said James tiredly, voice echoing through the dark of the dormitory.

"I never even DID anything to them! I didn't _do _anything to deserve this idiocy! I never even _told _my mother she was an ugly hag, and I never told Dad to shut his face, and I never told Bellatrix she was a sadistic devil, and I never told Aunt Druscilla that she was blind to the whole world, or Uncle Cygnus that he was an overgrown brat! I never told any of them what I think of them, BUT THEY DON'T SEEM TO BE EXTENDING THE COURTESY! AAARRRRRRGH I HATE MY FAMILY!"

"We know," said his friends in unison.

"Good," said Sirius angrily, lying back down. "'Cause I do! I hate them!"

"WE KNOW!"


	23. Chapter 23

_Dear Ginny, _Hermione wrote.

_Not much to say today. Bought some ugly shoes. They are deliciously comfortable._

_ Sincerely,_ _Hermione._

Hermione smiled and set the letter on the table. She and Ginny had been writing letters all summer, every single day, even if it was about the absolute simplest thing.

_Two months later:_

_ "_Hermione!" squealed Ginny as Hermione climbed out of the fireplace in the burrow.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione. The two girls hugged.

"Are those the ugly shoes?" asked Ginny, pointing at Hermione's feet.

"Yes," said Hermione cheerfully.

"They _are _ugly!"

"I know!"

* * *

><p><strong>This drabble is dedicated to potterride, because we had almost the same conversation. She is not at all fond of my new ugly, comfortable shoes.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

"..Yes."

_Flump._

"What did you do to him this time?" Sirius called across the common room, staring at his best friend's unconscious body.

* * *

><p><strong>In case this was unclear..James fainted. :P<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

"We're gonna take over the world so _awesomely _someday," declared Tonks as she and her best friend Charlie went through the halls of Hogwarts on the way back from lunch.

"We most certainly are," said Charlie cheerfully. The two were in high spirits because Tonks had just gone a whole day without falling over, and Charlie had gotten onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Tonks leaped in the air and landed cleanly on the ground below. She then proceeded to strike a rather epic pose.

. ..and she promptly slipped, fell under and over herself, and landed flat on her back.

"I should've seen that one coming," she said ruefully as Charlie helped her up, laughing his head off. "Couldn't've told me the floor was wet?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another one from my life that potterride played a part in.. :P She is not very helpful in warning people of wet floors..and I am too clumsy for my own good.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

"I blinked," whispered Ginny.

"Wha?" mumbled Harry, who was about three quarters asleep.

Ginny was wide awake. "I blinked," she repeated. "When you defeated Voldemort. I didn't see it. I blinked."

Harry woke up somewhat. "What the _hell?"_

"I missed it," said Ginny, amused despite herself. "When you shot the spells at each other, I didn't see that part."

Harry laughed despite yourself. "You're crazy, Ginny."

"'Course I am, I married you, didn't I?" pointed out Ginny before turning on her side and falling asleep in a rather matter-of-fact fashion.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I UPDATED! Well I'm about to go on a whole updating FRENZY because it's SUMMER and my Internet is TOTALLY NOT DEAD!<strong>

**Review! And if you have requests, give me anything - a prompt, a character, a general plotline..I IS WANTING THEM!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Good morrrning, Teeddyy," whispered Andromeda, padding into her one year old grandson's bedroom. It was a happy bedroom, bright yellow with lilies painted in every corner, and pictures of his parents plastered all over the place. The curtains, pale blue, were never closed so that in the mornings, his room was bathed in sunshine and in the nights he could see the moon.

She went over and carefully picked him up from his crib. He murmured softly, gave an adorable little yawn, and nestled deeper into her arms.

_Not even Narcissa was this lazy when she was a baby, _Andromeda thought, amused. She was having her sister, who she'd recently reunited with, over for tea this afternoon, and so she filed away the thought to let her know.

"Wake up, Teddy," she said, louder. "C'mon, baby, time to see the new day.."

Teddy opened his eyes at last. They were crystal blue today.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Andromeda said softly, stroking his turquoise hair.

Teddy looked around slowly, observing the bedroom, making sure he approved. When he apparently did, he smiled and looked at Andromeda, the epitome of innocence.

The next word he said was his third word exactly, and brought Andromeda's world crashing down.

"Mah-ma," he pronounced.

"No," whispered Andromeda, stumbling back in shock. "_No, _Teddy. _Not _Mama. _Meda. _Me-me-_me_da."

"Maa-maa," insisted Teddy cheerfully before squirming free of his grandmother's grasp and beginning to climb unsteadily to his tiny feet.

"_No, _Teddy, _no!" _shouted Andromeda, scooping him up and looking at him. "Say _M-m-m-meda. _I'm not your mama, Teddy! You have a mama!"

"Mama!" cried Teddy unhappily. "Dow! _Dow, _Mama!" He promptly burst into tears.

Sinking into a rocking chair, releasing the child that was not hers and wishing with all her heart for the one who he belonged to, Andromeda did, too.

* * *

><p><strong>I got this one from a movie..I can't remember what it was called though :P OH YEAH Life as We Knew It! It was a good movie. I thought about Harry Potter the <em>whole time.<em>**

**ALSO. DH, GUYS! WHO IS NOT SO EXCITED THAT THEY COULD FLY THROUGH A ROOF? EEEEK! BUT I'M ALSO SO SAD BECAUSE OH MY LIFE AND I'M NOT GOING TO THE PREMIER BUT IT WILL BE -**

**Please do continue my rant in your review!**


	28. Chapter 28

The children, and sometimes without meaning to even the elders, called her the old witch now, because she'd sit every day, never moving, never sleeping as far as most could tell, just sitting at the window, staring out of it, crystalline white hair flowing down her back, silently turning a stick over and over in her hand.

She used to do more, the villagers muttered. She used to have a husband and a daughter, she used to leave for work (she was some sort of doctor) every morning, she used to have a life..

But the husband and the daughter left, and they never came back.

The months crawled by, and they left her a doorstep baby, and then she would leave the window for pieces at a time, but she was always back. She'd always be back, staring out the window, waiting for people who would never come.

The doorstep baby grew up without knowing anyone, and then he went off to school. He didn't come back after that.

So she sat, the old witch. She just sat in her window, hands clasped in her lap over a polished wooden stick, waiting for people who would never come.

People came, there was a snapping noise and a screech of anguish, and then they left, and for the rest of her days she would stare out the window, waiting for those people who would never come, and tears would roll silently down her face. The stick she held was in two pieces. She clutched them as if they were her last remaining hope to the universe.

She quietly died one day, and thousands of people came to her funeral, and they all murmured about what could have been.

It could've been, but it never was.

* * *

><p><strong>This is about Andromeda, btw.<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

"I love chocolate," moaned Ron in sheer joy.

Hermione looked over the top of her book. "You're going to lose all your teeth, get diabetes, and die of heart failure from excess sugar," she declared.

"But happily," insisted Ron. "Very happily."


	30. Chapter 30

"Quotation marks are the worst thing ever," said Hermione angrily.

"Um," said Ron carefully, not wanting to ignite the anger that his pregnant wife had been in for the past eight months, "why is that, Mione?"

"DON'T YOU DARE DISAGREE WITH ME!" shrieked Hermione, throwing her book at Ron.

"O-okay!"

"AND DON'T CALL ME MIONE!"


	31. Chapter 31

"RON I AM GOING TO SUE YOU," shouted Ginny angrily, stomping her foot.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"I DON'T KNOW," yelled Ginny. "SOMETHING TO DO WITH SOMETHING ABOUT A LAWYER."

"What's a lawyer?"

"ARGH! I DON'T KNOW! GO AWAY!"

"If I ever get sued, I want Dobby as my lawyer."

"GO! AWAY! NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is dedicated to my crazy, wonderful, crazy cousin. His lawyer, apparently, is Dobby. <strong>


	32. Chapter 32

Lily Luna's eyes had been closed for forty three days, eleven hours, twenty two minutes, and thirty three, thirty four, thirty five seconds.

The Healers had begun to say she wouldn't open them again.

But Al didn't believe that. She was his baby sister, and it would take a lot more than an attack by Death Eaters to finish her off.

She was braver than half the seventh years in Gryffindor combined, including Al. And she herself was only fifteen. She was too brave to be finished off by some stupid curse.

She was going to wake up. That was obvious. She was just sleeping, that was all. In a few days she would open her eyes, bright blue, and she would demand why she had been allowed to sleep for so long when she could've been out working on that world hunger problem, and she would leap out of bed and start chasing Scorpius, her best friend, for letting the Healers let her sleep. Then she would get back to school and mouth off to McGonagall, and then she and Al would go home for Christmas holidays, because Christmas was next week, and they would see James and she'd pretend to be annoyed when he teased her about Scorpius Malfoy, but she'd be giggling, and then their father would scoop her up and throw her in the air when she was cheeky, because she was tiny for a fifteen year old, and she would laugh the way only Lily could laugh. And life would be good.

Al was still waiting, though.

He had been waiting for a long time.

Lily had been asleep for a long time.

A couple of weeks later, they picked up Lily and carried her away, and then they forced Al into a suit and he had to watch them put her in a coffin and bury her.

But Al wasn't worried. Any minute now, Lily would get up and start chasing Scorpius.

Any minute now..


	33. Chapter 33

"Y'know," said Ron, "Dad was going to call you Gertrude."

"_Gertrude?_" said Ginny incredulously.

"Said it was easier to pronounce than 'Ginevra'," explained Ron.

Ginny stared at him, open mouthed. "_Gertrude?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by potterride and her brothers. :P<strong>_  
><em>


	34. Chapter 34

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! There's a SPIDER in this ROOM!"

"Then kill it," suggested James, who was also in said room, as it was actually his room.

"I CAN'T!" screamed Sirius, jumping on to James's bed. "KILL IT!"

James obliged.

Sirius breathed heavily.

"Y'know," observed James, "it would suck if Bellatrix or Narcissa walked in right now."

"It's thanks to _them _I'm scared of spiders," Sirius darkly. "Now, if_ Snape _walked in.."

"Where would _Snape _come from?"

"Hypothetically."

"Then yeah, I'd be dead."

* * *

><p><strong>This was inspired by my previously invincible friend, who is apparently terrified of spiders. Hee hee hee.<br>**


	35. Chapter 35

"Do you know," said Victoire pensively, her hand tightly clasping her pen, "I've never owned a teddy bear.."

Teddy, who was conveniently in his best friend's bedroom at the time, glanced up and smiled charmingly. "I'm the only teddy you need," he said sweetly.

Victoire threw her pen at him.


	36. Chapter 36

"Why are you wearing a leather jacket?" asked Remus curiously.

Sirius, who had been Sorted into Gryffindor about ten minutes ago, looked suspiciously at the dark blond, tiny kid across the table from him. "_Who wants to know?_" he said sinisterly.

It was a long time before the two spoke again, but when they did, they did so as best friends. 


	37. Chapter 37

Victoire poked Teddy.

"Go away," he mumbled, putting a pillow over his head.

"Is that anyway to talk to your wife of eighteen months?" demanded Victoire playfully.

"No, and I don't care just yet," came his voice from behind the pillow. "Talk to me after noon and I'll be your slave, but right now – "

"You'll have to get used to it soon."

"What are you on about, Tory?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that we're having a baby."

Teddy sat straight up, wild eyed. "WHAT?"

Victoire covered him back up with the pillow. "I'll tell you after noon," she said sweetly.


	38. Chapter 38

"Moo."

"Ron, who's that mooing?"

"MOO!"

"Ron, w_ho _is _mooing?"_

"Ginny."

"Why?"

"MOO!"

"Honestly, I'm too scared to ask, Mum."

"MOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Er, my sister was mooing the other day. I'm so confused..<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

_Erfthnjm,,hbeqqjgrgnhgrwqasdfv_

"Hermione," said Ron cautiously, looking over his friend's shoulder, "um..what are you writing?"

_tghbukohfggggggggggggrh_

"RON I HAVE WRITERS' BLOCK," wailed Hermione, scribbling down more letters desperately. "I HAVE TO WRITE A STORY FOR MUGGLE STUDIES AND I HAVE WRITERS' BLOCK!"

_, _she scrawled furiously.

"Um..okay," said Ron cautiously. "I'm..going to go stand over there now.."

* * *

><p><strong>And that, my friends, is what comes over crashing your hands over the keyboard in severe frustration over writer's block.<br>**


	40. Chapter 40

"I – HATE – THEM!" shouted Sirius, eyes wild with fury. "I _HATE _THEM!"

James didn't quite know how to respond to this. A hyper Sirius, he could deal with, a sad Sirius, he could deal with, but a furious-angry-beyond-belief Sirius, he could not deal with.

Sirius stalked the dormitory, a letter once again in his hands. "I'm going to _get _a poker stick and _kill _Bellatrix," he growled. "_Kill _her."

"Y-you don't have a poker stick," pointed out James, trying to distract his friend's attention.

"I'll _buy _one."

"From where?"

"The poker stick shop."

"There is no poker stick shop."

"I'll BUILD one!" shouted Sirius.


	41. Chapter 41

"Ginny, sweetheart, could you get the sauce out of the cupboard?"

"Yes Mummy." Ginny trotted to the cupboard and retrieved the sauce in question by standing on her toes.

"Thank you, lovie," said Molly, dropping a kiss on her youngest child's head. She grinned, missing three teeth, and skipped away.

* * *

><p><strong>This..has absolutely no point. I just thought it was cute..<br>**


	42. Chapter 42

It took a long time to die. The physical pain had long since passed out of Regulus, but his mind was still whirring, and all he could think was that he had let his brother down.

"I'm.. sorry... Siri," he whispered with all his remaining strength. The words echoed around the cave, and perhaps somewhere, someday, they would reach Sirius's ears.

Regulus died, and he died happily.


	43. Chapter 43

Snape glided around the corner towards the Slytherin common room, intent on getting to Dumbledore's office unnoticed.

His favorite student, Draco Malfoy, was heading in the same direction, surrounded by a knot of admirers. The word _Mublood _floated out of it, then a great deal of laughter.

Such unfeasible fury bolted through Snape he could not control himself. He pushed through the insolent children and touched Draco's shoulder.

He turned, smiling lazily. "Yes, Professor?"

"Ten points from Slytherin," snarled Snape, "and do not let me hear you say that word again."

He glided away, leaving a rather shocked Draco Malfoy in his wake.


	44. Chapter 44

"Hey Angelina!" Fred shouted over a crowded common room.

Angelina looked up, already smiling. "Yeah?" she called back.

"I like the way you've done up your hair today!"

Angelina grinned, inwardly praying she wouldn't blush. "And I like your smile!" she called back.

"Thanks!"

"Thanks!"

They returned to their business, both a little bit happier over this lovely exchange of compliments.


	45. Chapter 45

"Sometimes I wish we had adventure," said Rosie dreamily, drifting slightly on her broomstick. She and Al were out flying, on their own, just for fun, because it was O.W.L year and they needed to have some.

Al sat up sharply. He'd been lying across the wood of his broom, hands gripping the tip, but now he sat up sharply, as you were supposed to sit on a broom.

Rosie was mildly surprised. Ever since the two best friends had discovered it was possible to lie across a broom, they only sat up during games or intense practices. Flying for fun – which they did quite a bit – they were always lying down.

"Don't _ever _say that, Rosie," said Al severely. "Mum and Dad and your parents, they all had 'adventure' and they pretty much _hated _it. It was _war. _Don't go wishing for these things, I, personally, don't want another Dark Lord to rise.."

And he lay back down and flew off in another direction.

Rose lay still on her broom, bobbing in the air, contemplating her cousin's words and wondering what ad venture truly was.


	46. Chapter 46

Lily was selfish.

She knew she was selfish, and she hated herself for it.

In the split seconds before she died, she held such an intense, burning hatred of herself that she couldn't describe it.

She wasn't, she realized, protecting Harry only because she loved him.

That was certainly one of the reasons.

But another one was that she didn't want to live without James, that she _couldn't _live without James, because she loved James with every part of her, and every part of her was dying, dying, _dying _at the prospect of living without him.

So she took the curse for Harry.

And she took the curse for herself.


	47. Chapter 47

"Storrrrrry.."

Astoria looked up from her sketchpad and scowled at the Malfoy boy. "Don't call me that."

Draco smiled. "Storryyy..."

(They got married a month later.)


	48. Chapter 48

Angelina loved George Weasley. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he smiled. She loved the way he'd laugh when their son did something crazy, she loved the way he would tell her that she was beautiful fourteen times a day, no more and no less, as he had sneaked it into their wedding vows.

But Angelina wished their had been no wedding vows.

She wished it in earnest, and she tried not to but she knew she did, and every time she was an 11:11, or she saw a shooting star, the thought would leap across her mind before she could stop it.

_I wish we'd never gotten married._

Because Angelina loved George Weasley, but only like a brother. Angelina ached for someone else, someone else entirely. She wished for someone who looked and sounded just like her husband, who smiled in the same way and was her brother's other half.

Angelina ached for Fred.

* * *

><p><strong>-crawls<strong> **out of corner-**

**Uh, hi, guys. I'm alive! - ducks - Please don't throw things at me! **

**This story is NOT abandoned, or on hiatus, or any of those silly sad words, IN CASE YOU WERE WORRIED :) It's still going strong, but my inspo's dropped a little, so updates might slow down a little. Still, I _promise _we'll never have such a big gap again.**

**We cool? Review!**


	49. Chapter 49

Hermione buried her head in her hands and burst into tears.

Ron came round the corner. "Hermione!" he cried. "What's wrong?"

"O.," sniffed Hermione. "Oh, Ron, I'm being so stupid but I'm just so – so _worried! _W-what if I _fail? _There's so much pressure and I'm studying so much I haven't slept in fourteen hours but I'm so – " she burst into sobs once more.

Ron awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Hermione," he said quietly, squeezing her shoulders. "It'll be all right.."

And after that, somehow, it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! RonHermione!<br>Dedicated to everyone going mad over midterms, partic potterride, who is studying just as much as I am. We are similarly losing our brains.  
>Help with reviewwwwwwwws.<br>**


End file.
